The Letter (GruVia one-shot)
by http.psp
Summary: This one-shot is just a random story that I came up with when I couldn't sleep. I won't give anything away. Give it a try and let yourself be surprised.


**Title:** The Letter

 **Anime:** Fairy Tail

 **Pairing:** Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster

 **Genre:** Hurt/comfort, romance

 **Rated:** K

 **Words:** 1.434

 **Writer:** Priscilla Perquin

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail belongs to © Hiro Mashima  
Story belongs to © Priscilla Perquin

* * *

 _The Letter_

 _4th July 2016_

It has been one month. One whole month that a certain water mage named Juvia Lockser locked herself in her dorm at Fairy Hills. One whole month that she hasn't spoken to anyone since she heard the heartbreaking news about her beloved's death. She couldn't quite comprehend what Natsu told her when he and his team came back from their mission. The events of that dreadful day are still fresh in her memories.

 _4th June 2016_

Juvia sat at the guilds bar happily talking to the white haired barmaid, Mirajane Strauss. Juvia was in a happy mood, because today will her favorite ice mage come back from a long S-Class mission with team Natsu. She sighed in contentment when she thought about her beloved Gray-sama. Before she could drift of to Gray Land, the doors of the guild burst open and in came team Natsu. Juvia looked at the entrance trying to spot Gray, but she couldn't see him. ''That's weird, where's Gray-sama?'' Juvia walked up to Natsu with a smile on her face, not noticing the downcast expression on Natsu's face. ''Hello Natsu-san, where's Gray-sama?'' Natsu looked down at the floor trying to avoid Juvia's eyes. Erza went to the guilds bar with a emotionless face. Lucy was trying to wipe the starting tears from her eyes. And Happy walked with Wendy and Charles to a nearby table with their heads lowered. Juvia's smile faltered. And she was taken aback by the behavior of team Natsu. She tried again to talk to Natsu. ''Natsu-san you're scaring Juvia. What's going on? What happened?'' asked Juvia with worry in her voice. After three long minutes, Natsu finally spoke but he was still avoiding her eyes. ''I'm so sorry Juvia, but something happened on the mission. We had to destroy a dark guild in Crocus. It was a hard mission and we almost didn't make it, if it weren't for Gray.'' Natsu stopped for a moment to think what to say next and Juvia looked at him with wide eyes. Not only did Natsu talk in a serious voice, but he also didn't call Gray 'stripper' or 'ice princess'. Natsu looked at Juvia with tears in his eyes and started talking again. ''Gray Is death.'' Juvia stared at Natsu for a good ten minutes, trying to understand what he just said. Juvia began to laugh nervously before she spoke. ''This is a joke, right Natsu-san? Natsu-san doesn't mean it. Gray-sama you can come out now. Natsu-san's joke didn't work on Juvia.'' Natsu put both of his hands firmly on Juvia's shoulders. He stared in her deep blue eyes with his black onyx ones which still held tears. ''Juvia this isn't joke. I'm sorry but Gray is dead and there was nothing we could have done to save him. I'm so sorry.'' Finally the words sunk in and Juvia fell on the floor with tears pouring out of her eyes. She let out a heartbreaking scream while shaking uncontrollably. It started to rain outside and you could hear the loud thunder. Natsu crouched down so he was on the same level as Juvia. He brought his arms around her body in a tight embrace. Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle and the rest of the guild were crying. Even Erza let out a few tears. Eventually Juvia let go of Natsu. She started to walk to the guild doors, but Natsu took a hold of her wrist before she could reach the doors. She looked at him with red puffy eyes. Natsu reached inside his jacket and he pulled out a black envelope with Juvia's name on it. He came closer to her face and he brought his lips to her ear. ''Gray gave this to me before we went on the mission. He told me to give it to you if anything would happen to him.'' Natsu gave Juvia the envelope. Juvia stared at it. She then surprised Natsu with a warm hug. ''Thank you Natsu-san.'' whispered Juvia. Natsu smiled a little and tightened his hold on her. She let him go and started her way to Fairy Hills. Once arrived by her dorm, she pulled out her key from the pocket of her dress and opened the door. She went inside, closed the door and ran straight to her bed. She began to cry herself to sleep, still holding the black envelope Natsu gave her.

 _4th July 2016_

Juvia still laid in bed. She just came back from Gray's funeral and she still couldn't understand that Gray is gone. She looked at her nightstand where the black envelope lays. She still hasn't opened it. She was afraid to open it, because then she would admit that her beloved Gray-sama is gone. 'Juvia should open the envelope. It is what Gray-sama would have wanted!' thought Juvia. She reached for the black envelope with her name on it. She stared at Gray's neat handwriting. She opened the envelope and saw a letter inside. She picked out the letter and she began to read.

 _Dear Juvia,_

 _I'm not around anymore when you read this. I hope my dead wasn't in vain and that flame brain actually gave this letter to you. Maybe I should have asked Lucy to do it. I'm really sorry Juvia. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for rejecting you all those times and to take your feelings for granted. I'm sorry for being such a fucking dick to you. I am a coward. I should've told you what I feel for you. But I didn't and I'm sorry. Juvia you're the most beautiful women I have ever lay my eyes upon. You are kindhearted, loyal, friendly, loving, determined and strong. I love your cooking and the way you speak in third person. You always made my dull life a bit more brightly, with your kind smile and your bubbly personality. You were the only one who could melt the thick layers of ice around my heart. I wished that I had told you this when I was still alive. I love you Juvia, I always did but I was afraid to admit it. Everyone I have ever loved died. My parents, Ur and Ultear. And I was afraid that if I would admit my feelings to you, that you would leave me to. But I was wrong, because I am the one who leaves you behind. You were always talking about 'love rivals', but Juvia I want you to remember that I love YOU. No one else. I never understood why you admired me so much and why you always call me 'Gray-sama'. I thought that I wasn't worth it. But I think that I understand now. When I asked you about this, you told me 'Juvia admires Gray-sama because Gray-sama made the rain go away.' Juvia promise me that you will live for me. I don't want you to cry. I don't want you to be depressed. I want you to be happy and to enjoy your life. I will miss Fairy Tail. I will even miss Lyon. But most of all, I will miss you. I will see you when your time has come and I will wait for you. I love you Juvia. I ALWAYS will!_

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Gray_

Juvia held the letter close to her heart. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but she had a gentle smile on her face. ''I love you too Gray-sama and I will live for you. May we meet again soon.'' Juvia whispered.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Dear reader,

Welcome to my first ever one-shot! I'm so excited to let people read my stories and I hope you will enjoy it. I love Fairy Tail and GruVia is my otp. English is my second language, so I apologise in advance for any grammer and typographical errors. I would love to know what you think! All advice and criticism are welcome. But please act with respect and don't be mean or rude.

Yours sincerely,

Priscilla Perquin


End file.
